


Someone Like You

by Royalyanjun



Category: JBJ (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Epic Bromance, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Nielhwan are besties, Ongniel, Ongniel endgame, Panic Attacks, Past onghwang but not really., Roommates, Same with minhwan, mentions of eating disorders, minhwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalyanjun/pseuds/Royalyanjun
Summary: Kim Jaehwan was not jealous nor was he in love with his best friend.The idea is just ridiculous...prospeturous even. And he would deny it till his dying breath if need be.There wasn't some sort of seed of love in his heart, nor did his heart beat at the sight of Daniel's smileOR Jaehwan is jealous of the ongniel relationship and he whines to Minhyun about it.Minhyun who also has a past with one half of ongniel, but nobody needs to know that.Featuring justice league team as housemates and everyone else is on for the ride





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here we go. A new au, meaning a new mess.
> 
> I have a bit of a writer's block on my abo verse fic so I wrote this mess lmao.
> 
> TW: PANIC ATTACK... it's minor but please take care if you're easily triggered. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

“Hi.”

Kim Jaehwan knew his voice was a few octaves lower and few times more pathetic than usual but he had his reasons, okay.

One of them was currently holding the hand of his other friend Ong Seongwoo, their fingers intertwined and looking every bit as sappy and gross as one could imagine it. They were talking softly to each other as they made way to their shared room, leaving Jaehwan and his pathetic speech with Minhyun, to listen to said pathetic speech.

There were two people missing, their oldest and beloved hyung Jonghyun who had accompanied their youngest Hyunbin to the library because he had forgotten about an assignment that was due in a few hours. 

Hyunbin always forgot about everything, and if it wasn't for his roommates (Jaehwan included) that boy would have forgotten even himself. It was a good thing the boy was pretty, and was always getting modelling offers together with Seongwoo. Jaehwan was kinda jealous, and not to mention the kid was loaded (not as loaded as Jonghyun though, because no one was as loaded as Jonghyun).

Jaehwan meanwhile was a lazy music major. The six of them had different personalities and majors but had somehow ended up rooming together. 

Daniel, who Jaehwan had grown up with, had fucked up their housing situation their first year but of course managed to save the situation by befriending one of the nicest juniors who went by the name Kim Jonghyun. Wiith him came an apartment off-campus, with an Ong Seongwoo and a Hwang Minhyun, and a few months later a Kwon Hyunbin.

Technically, Hyunbin didn't live with them. But one day shortly after Jaehwan and Daniel had moved into the apartment, Daniel had taken them all for dinner to another one of their favourite hyung’s restaurants, and that hyung was the reason Daniel and Jaehwan had ended up at that particular university in the first place. 

The hyung they had grown up with and were lucky to have known: Yoon Jisung.

Jisung owned a small but very popular restaurant on campus; it was a popular hangout that all the kids knew about, and some even worked there. It used to be Jisung’s parents’, but he took it over when they decided to retire.

On their way to the restaurant, the four of them minus Minhyun had seen a tall boy who looked like a lost puppy being harassed by a group of fraternity boys. 

The boy looked like he was about to cry, so Daniel,Jonghyun and Seongwoo had immediately bristled at the sight.

“What's going on here, Minjun?” Jonghyun had demanded, his voice cold as ice as he walked up to them, Daniel and Seongwoo flanking him at the sides while Jaehwan was behind them.

The warm gentle Jonghyun that he had known the past three weeks was gone, and it was like he never existed. Jaehwan had watched wide-eyed as the so-called Minjun had paled at the sight of his roommates .

Now some things were starting to make sense, like the dirty looks they got from girls sometimes and the random questions about whether they truly lived with Kim Jonghyun and his friends. Jaehwan and Daniel had been puzzled but it looked like their hyung was someone big on campus.

And later, like several weeks later, Jaehwan found out just how big: Jonghyun's family owned the school. And apparently he didn't accept just anyone in his tight-knit group so the fact that he had taken in Jaehwan, Daniel and later Hyunbin was a huge shock to the university.

The thing was, even though Jonghyun was treated like royalty, the man was still the nicest person he had ever met. Well... except for when you angered him apparently.

“Nothing is going on sunbae, just explaining to Hyunbinnie over here that he's a legacy which means he has to join our fraternity,” Minjun had answered.

The boy who was called Hyunbin had immediately said in a shaky voice that he didn't want to join their fraternity, that he was good on his own.

“Well you have your answer, boys, he won't be joining you. Now scram, while I ask nicely that is.” His voice was as sweet as honey and he smiled at the frat boys, icily polite and making Jaehwan shiver.

Jonghyun was scary when he wanted to be apparently, and Jaehwan vowed not to get on his bad side (not that he kept that promise but that was a story for another time).

After the frat boys had left, Jonghyun had turned to Hyunbin who looked starstruck, and gave him a warm smile.

“Hey kid, wanna join us for dinner?” he asked, his voice gentle and sweet-sounding like the hyung he knew.

Hyunbin had nodded shyly... and the rest, as they say, was history. 

 

The six of them had gotten along well, especially Daniel and Seongwoo. This in turn had made him a bit jealous of how easily he had been replaced, which brings them back to where they were.

Minhyun barely acknowledged him, barely raising his eyes from the economics book he was thumbing through, his thick rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Minhyun always wore glasses when he had to read a lot and being an economics major, that basically meant every day.

“Hyunnng” he whined softly as slumped on the couch and poked Minhyun with his big toe to try and get his attention.

Minhyun looked at him for a second before going back to his book and turning the page/ Jaehwan scowled and began to incessantly poke him.

“Stop, I'm not doing this” Minhyun said, pushing away his foot with a look of disgust. It was a well known fact that Jaehwan was as messy as they came, and it drove Minhyun the clean freak up the wall.

“Seriously, go next door and bother Minki or Dongho-hyung, you are acting worse than Seonho and Hyunbin, ”Minhyun said to him, rolling his eyes as Jaehwan pouted. Minhyun who was immune to pouts thanks to Seonho and his clinginess, just got up and walked away.

“But hyung, they are busy, and who else am I supposed to talk to when there is that going on??” Jaehwan demanded moodily as he heard yet another moan coming from the room where his best friend had disappeared to.

Minhyun sighed and poked his head out of his room that he shared with Jonghyun.

“Fine you attention seeker, let's watch a movie together in here,” he said and couldn't help but smile at how Jaehwan instantly brightened and leapt out of the couch.

Jaehwan thanked his lucky stars for Minhyun. It was just that in the past seven months, ‘Ongniel’ (as they were called all over campus) had been considerate of their roommates by not showing any signs of intimacy, until when they decided to announce their relationship to their roommates who were not that surprised except for Jaehwan. Though he really shouldn't have been, since no one on campus was surprised, but were actually more shocked to learn that Jaehwan was actually Daniel's best friend.

He will admit that it hurt, seating across from his best friend since forever and hearing him gush in that special way that made him Daniel, about how incredible Ong Seongwoo was while the latter had spotted pink cheeks and looked at Daniel with such a fond look.

Jaehwan always thought that he had a special connection to Daniel, that the two of them were connected and that he would have been able to tell what was going on with his best friend… but apparently he was wrong.

Their relationship had come out of nowhere for him and it had hit him hard. It wasn’t that he wasn't happy for them; he was, it was just that he expected some sort of sign or something about his best friend being in a relationship, but he hadn't known anything.

But the minute Daniel had talked about the two of them, Jaehwan had come to a realisation that his best friend had fallen in love and he had no idea when or how it even happened. 

He never thought Daniel would find love with one of their roommates. 

He had felt something ugly bubble inside and he had refused to acknowledge it, especially when Daniel had looked like he was on cloud nine. And it wasn’t like he didn't know Seongwoo; he knew that he was the best guy for his best friend.

That ugly feeling intensified when he saw Daniel and Seongwoo trading kisses and cuddling in front of the TV while he had no one.

He missed cuddling and having fun with his best friend. He felt replaced, and that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He'd taken to whining to Minhyun about it every chance he got, and the older boy, even though he seemed annoyed with him like he had been earlier, did indulge in his childish behaviour and always tried to cheer him up.

Minhyun powered up his tablet and watched as Jaehwan made himself comfortable on his bed. The sight made him feel something he couldn't really explain and he quickly pushed it away because this is Jaehwan… loud, messy, annoying Jaehwan, was his roommate and most of the times the bane of his existence.

“Okay lazybones, pick a movie or a drama,” Minhyun told him, as he handed him the tablet with Netflix on display.

“Let's finish the last episodes of Save Me.” Jaehwan suggested excitedly, jumping on the bed and causing Minhyun to groan.

“No way, you will freak out at the horror scenes then cling to me like a koala bear for the rest of the night when I have a paper to do,” Minhyun said firmly.

“ But hyung…”

“But nothing Kim Jaehwan, pick something else,” he said, rolling his eyes at the whiny mess that was clinging to him, even though couldn't help but chuckle at the expression.

Then he heard a grumble and he knew it wasn't him.

“Jjaen, when was the last time you ate?” he asked, all humour gone. Nope, this was pissed off Minhyun because Jaehwan had a nasty habit of starving himself when he was stressed out about something.

During midterms last semester, he had ended up in the hospital, causing his roommates to have a breakdown. And they had all agreed to keep an eye on him, enlisting the help of their other friends.

Minki had taken it upon himself to literally feed him the first few days, and his friends from music classes had sent his roommates updates about him during lunch when they were busy.

Jaehwan had been sort of embarrassed by all the attention, especially Daniel's. Daniel had also clung to him, which was a nice change in their friendship, but he hadn't liked the look on Ong’s face.

He felt like he had done something wrong, but then Seongwoo himself had joined in and he found himself trapped between the two of them causing him to cry for help as they smothered him with kisses.

No one came to his rescue. Minhyun had rolled his eyes and went on studying, while Hyunbin had just laughed at him. Jonghyun wasn't even at home. 

“Jaehwan” Minhyun called out, snapping him out of his memories with a stern voice.

“ Y..yesterday...” he squeaked in response. Shit. Minhyun was going to kill him.

But before he could, Jaehwan was saved by the door to their apartment opening. He could hear familiar voices.

“We’re home, we brought dinner from Jisung-hyung’s restaurant,” came Hyunbin's deep voice. The smell of food made Jaehwan's stomach grumble once again.

Minhyun didn't say anything as he left the room. He just gave him a look, and Jaehwan visibly gulped and followed him out.

They found Jonghyun unpacking the food and Hyunbin setting the table, grumbling under his breath about how he hated being the maknae in the house.

“We smell food,” came a voice at the door and Minki walked in with one of his many kids in tow, including Yoo Seonho who squealed at the sight of Minhyun and immediately latched on him, nearly sending them both to the ground.

“Seonho-yah,” Minhyun said in exasperation, trying to get out of his hold but not succeeding and eventually giving up.

Jaehwan snickered at the resigned look, causing Minhyun to scowl at him but end up laughing a bit too.

“Wait, Minki-hyung, where are your other kids and Dongho-hyung? Jisung-hyung gave us enough food to feed an army,” Hyunbin said, as he tore a strip of a piece of chicken that Jonghyun had just placed on the table which in return earned him a smack on his hand.

“Oh they are still at the center, the kids have exams next week so Dongho-hyung is helping them. I'll just pack something for them.” Minki replied.

The center referred to the tutorial center where college students offered help to high school kids and got paid.

Minki, Minhyun, Dongho and a bunch of their other friends part-timed there.

The kids consisted of Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi, Lai Guanlin (also known as seonho's other half), Park Woojin, Samuel and some others that Jaehwan did not remember the names of.

When Jonghyun was done placing the food, he called everyone to the table. He noticed two people were missing.

“Where are Niel and Seongwoo?” he asked curiously, he was surprised the smell of food hadn't lured them out. Daniel liked to work out and was a dance major so he ate a lot, almost as much as Seonho. Jaehwan was always amazed by their appetite, especially of the younger kid.

The mention of his best friend and his boyfriend brought that bitter feeling in his stomach again, and he stubbornly pushed it away but he didn't quite manage it cause the next thing he said surprised everyone at the table.

“Those horny rabbits are holed up in their room,” Jaehwan said flippantly and silence descended on the table.

Someone let out an offended gasp and Jaehwan realised that Daniel and Seongwoo had heard him, and he immediately felt bad.

“We are NOT horny rabbits Kim Jaehwan,” Daniel said in an offended voice.

Jaehwan snorted “Really?, could have fooled me.” 

“Don't be snarky Jaehwannie, it doesn't suit you,” Daniel said offhandedly as he brought his hand over Jaehwan's face and slowly caressed it. Jaehwan gagged and pushed him away. Everyone laughed at his dramatics...well almost everyone, he could feel someone staring at him and when he turned his head Seongwoo was giving him that look again…

The same look he gave him the night Daniel was tickling him on the sofa and just like that night, the look was gone before he could comprehend it. 

See this was exactly what he had missed, being touchy and joking with his best friend.

“Okay guys come on, let's eat,” Jonghyun said, and everyone sat at the table. 

“Seonho is way ahead of us,” Hyunbin tattled while smiling evilly. The self-proclaimed chick shot him a dirty look as he shoved the spoonful of rice into his mouth.

“Seonho-yah, where are your manners baby? I've failed as a mother,” Minki lamented in a rather impressive ahjumma voice, sending the table to hysterics, most especially Hyunbin. Seonho though, looked guilty.

“Sor….” the boy tried to apologise with his mouth full/

“Swallow,” everyone minus Hyunbin said in unison, causing the boy to jump while Hyunbin hid his snickers.

“Snitch” Seonho mouthed rather aggressively at Hyunbin, who blew him a raspberry in return.

Seonho once again gave Hyunbin a murderous look, which the latter ignored as he began to pile his food, non-spicy of course, as their baby roommate couldn't eat any type of spicy food.

Jaehwan watched the exchange in amusement and was instantly reminded of how he used to bicker with Daniel back then, too.

He looked at his best friend on instinct and found him looking back at him with a knowing smile. Jaehwan rolled his eyes. He really did miss his best friend.

The conversation flowed easily as they all talked about their lives, also known as complain about class, and Minki, as per usual, provided them with the latest about the happenings on campus.

“Our dance class is gonna have this huge showcase in about three months and you guys better show up,” Seongwoo said referring to him and Daniel.

“We know, you've told us just about a million times now hyung,” Hyunbin said, waving his hand off at Seongwoo’s direction while stuffing his face with the other.

“You brat,” Seongwoo said in mock anger, as he balled up his napkin and hit Hyunbin straight in the face. Now it was Seonho's turn to laugh.

Hyunbin pouted and tried to look for sympathy from everyone. No one gave him any except for Jonghyun, as it was a well-established fact that Kim Jonghyun was whipped for their youngest. 

The entire table groaned as Jonghyun rifled Hyunbin's hair and the kid smiled smugly.

“You spoil him way too much JR-ie. You all do,” Minki said, mockingly using Jonghyun's nickname.

Minhyun snorted.

“ You really shouldn't talk,” he deadpanned.

“Touchè my friend, touchè,” Minki said, then launched into one of his gossip stories.

“ Oh guys, get this.. so Geonhee told me that he saw Kim Yongguk getting to second base with someone in public,” Minki exclaimed.

“ WHAT? With who?” Daniel asked, surprised. They all knew the young sophomore, a Chinese exchange student who hardly talked and looked sleepy and tired all the time. 

So to say they were surprised would be an understatement. 

“It was dark so Geonhee couldn't see who the other guy was, but yup they were definitely getting on ,” Minki continued. 

“ wow...uh...go Yongguk, I guess” Daniel said, still astonished. Everyone echoed his sentiments, and no one at the table notice how pale or quiet Hyunbin was. 

The conversation then moved on, this time to how Im Youngmin (who he always thought bore a rather striking resemblance to an alpaca) had finally asked Kim Donghyun out. Jaehwan being the cynic he was rolled his eyes when Minki gushed about how cute it was.

Soon enough he zoned out of the conversation when his phone rang, drawing everyone's attention to him. He excused himself to go answer the call in his shared room with Hyunbin.

“Hey Kenta-hyung, what's up” he greeted, Takada Kenta was a Japanese student who was also a music major. He was helping Jaehwan with one of his assignments that was worth 30%of his final grade.

Jaehwan didn't even know why he was majoring in composition sometimes but all he'd ever wanted was to do something in music and since he loved writing music, which he later found out was very different from composing, he decided to bear with it.

“Hyung, you alright?” he asked, alarmed when he heard how awful Kenta sounded on the phone.

“ I have a sore throat, Jaehwannie, I don't think I can help with your assignment,” Kenta said slowly, and Jaehwan could barely hear him. He was doomed. Kenta being sick meant he couldn’t use his vocals and since the assignment was compose a song and make it' pitch both female and male, he had already recorded Sejeong’s vocals (another one of his classmates) for the song. 

He was supposed to record with Kenta later on Friday, and it was Thursday. How the hell was he going to find a replacement in such short notice? Especially when everyone else in his class was busy already.

Maybe he could ask Jisung or Jinwoo or Dongho-hyung. They all did this major, and hell, Dongho was a legend in their class.

Then he thought about how busy they all were. He hadn't even seen Jinwoo for weeks, and the restaurant took all of Jisung's time, and Dongho was as busy as Jonghyun since they were seniors and had a lot on their plates.

Seongwoo would be able to help, since he knew that despite being an acting major with a minor in dance, the guy could sing.

Then he remembered that Seongwoo was leaving that Friday for a weekend-long photoshoot with Hyunbin, as they had gotten the gig during a fashion event Minki had dragged everyone to.

Jaehwan was starting to feel light headed. This would affect his grade a lot and he had a lot riding on this; his family depended on him making a career out of his love for music.

He was so going to fail. Now he couldn't breathe, and he tried to calm down but it wasn't working. There was something sharp that started to snap in his veins, and he felt helpless. His chest felt too tight, his lungs weren't holding enough air to keep him alive, and his vision was getting blurry.

He knew he was having a panic attack, He’d had them before especially after the accident that had claimed his dad. He wanted to go home, he wanted his mom, he wanted Daniel, because he was always there whenever he had a panic attack. He was hyperventilating like crazy now.

Jaehwan was about to collapse but he didn't. A pair of hands were holding him in place. 

Hey, Jaehwan. Come on, look at me,” someone said to him, his voice both gentle and soothing. He knew that voice. 

It was Minhyun.

Jaehwan shook his head and felt tears flowing down his cheek. He breathed through his mouth, his nose no longer able to suffice for his breathing needs. Minhyun wrapped his hands around his shoulder and pulled him against his own body. He turned around and said something to someone, or someone(s), because then the door was being closed and it was just the two of them.

But Jaehwan could still hear Daniel's and Jonghyun voices.

‘I want to help him hyung, I know what to do’, ‘So does Minhyun’, and then he couldn't hear them anymore.

“Come on Jaehwannie, come here,” Minhyun said to him, as he gently stood up with him and guided them to the bed. He sat down and placed Jaehwan in his lap,.Jaehwan turned around and hugged him, hiding his face in his neck while sobbing.

Minhyun kept running his hands on his back, hushing him softly. This time this attack was minor compared to the ones he had when he was younger, but it wasn't any less scary. He felt so out of control with his body, it felt utterly awful, he felt like he was losing his mind and Minhyun's voice was the only thing keeping him sane.

He was having a hard time calming down. His heart was still thundering in his chest and he was still breathing through his mouth, but they were rugged and they still felt tight in his chest.

His sobs were getting louder and he was sure Minhyun's shirt was getting soaked. But for some reasons he just couldn't stop crying and he had never felt more pathetic in his life.

“Shhh Jjaen, I'm not going anywhere, you just have to relax. It will be over soon, I promise.”

Jaehwan felt himself calming down to the soothing voice of Minhyun but he was still having trouble breathing a bit.

“Just breathe jaehwan, breathe with me,” Minhyun coached softly and he listened. Minhyun took his hand and placed it on his chest.

“Feel that, just like that. In and out baby,” Minhyun said, the term of endearment slipping from his mouth before he could stop it.

Jaehwan felt the steady rise and fall of Minhyun's chest and it helped quite a bit, and he slowly began to calm down. His breathing slowly becoming steady with Minhyun's gentle words and his soothing hands that rubbed down his back.

Minhyun heaved a sigh of relief when he felt Jaehwan becoming calm again, he didn't know what had happened to his friend and he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was hurting and he hated it.

Minhyun did not mind one bit when Jaehwan clung to him for a long while. They just sat there in silence, wanting to ask but afraid of triggering another attack. He felt powerless, something had hurt Jaehwan, and he had been unable to stop it.

He didn't even know when he had come to care so much about his roommate, or how it had happened. All he knew was that he had feelings for Jaehwan, the same Jaehwan who he was pretty sure had feelings for his best friend. 

Minhyun wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on. He completely understood too, and he and Ong had been together since high school where they had been hooking up, and at one point, he had thought he was in love with his best friend... it turned out, he wasn't. Still, this didn’t mean that it hadn't hurt when Ong had confided in him that he was falling in love with Daniel, even though he knew he and Ong were better of as friends.

Minhyun had felt lonely and replaced, so he completely understood Jaehwan. But the thing was that he wasn't sure just how deep Jaehwan's feelings were, if that jealousy he saw and heard in the younger boy’s voice was more about him being replaced, or because he was actually in love with Daniel.

He really, really hoped it wasn't the latter, because it was going to bring chaos into their friendship and most importantly into their apartment and their group.

But first things first, he needed to find out what was wrong with the boy in his arms who was currently asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the late update, it's just I'm sure we are all aware of the tragedy that happened last week in kpop.
> 
> It affected me badly and I lost my motivation for writing and by the time I was up for it, it was already Christmas and I got busy.
> 
> Anyways here is chapter 2.
> 
> Please enjoy guys

Minhyun sighed as he gently laid Jaehwan down on the bed, before covering him up and kissing his forehead.

“Sweet dreams Jaehwannie, whatever happened I promise I will help you.” he said to the sleeping boy before leaving the room.

The minute he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, he got bombarded with questions and Hyunbin came to hug him from behind.

“How is he?” Jonghyun asked worriedly.

“Why did he get a panic attack? I've never seen him like that, even when he was sick last semester,” Seongwoo added.

“Is hyung gonna be okay?” Hyunbin asked, and his voice came out a bit shaken and Minhyun knew that their youngest had been scared so he turned around and gave him a hug.

Then he turned to face the rest of them, stepping out of Hyunbin's hug. “He's..fine. he's sleeping right now and I still don't know what caused it… where's Daniel?” he asked, looking around for the pink-haired boy.

“He's in his room, we kinda had an argument,” Jonghyun said with a sigh.

“About what?”

“He wanted to go and help Jaehwan, but I told him you got him and he just went to his room, been there ever since.” Jonghyun explained.

Minhyun wondered what had upset Daniel so much and why Seongwoo wasn't in there with him. What was going on here?

“I'm going to bed, I'll sleep in our room with Hyunbin, you can take Hyunbin's bed Minhyunnie,” Jonghyun said, yawning as the day had been long and they all seemed exhausted, and some sleep was the best option for all of them.

Minhyun was about to question why he would sleep in Jaehwan's room when he realised that Jonghyun wanted him to take care of the younger boy if anything happened.

Jonghyun had always been perceptive and was always thinking ahead, and he watched as his friend went to wake up Hyunbin, who had been dozing off on the sofa.

Hyunbin grumbled as he always did, but eventually woke up.

“Night, hyungs,” he called out sleepily as he slowly made his way to his room.

“Sweet dreams, Hyunbinnie,” Seongwoo called out.

Jonghyun went to Jaehwan's room first to check on him. He found him curled up on his side, and the sight made him ache a bit. His housemates meant the world to him, so knowing Jaehwan was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it...for the time being at least, hurt him. He quickly kissed his forehead before leaving and closing the door behind him quietly.

Seongwoo and Minhyun were left alone, and despite being exhausted, neither of them was moving towards their rooms. They just sat in silence on the couch, both of them engrossed in their own thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity, Seongwoo broke the silence. “Minhyunnie, am I in their way?” he asked quietly, but he might as well have been screaming because Minhyun startled from his thoughts.

For a second there he was confused before it dawned on him who Seongwoo was talking about.

“Why do you say that?” Minhyun questioned, even though he knew the answer. He had seen the look on Ong’s face every time Jaehwan and Daniel were a little too close.

His best friend was jealous of Jaehwan. He never thought of Ong as the jealous type, not even when they dated back then.

Then again, he wouldn't call what they had been doing back then dating either.

“I'm not blind, they don't act like they are just friends or best friends for that matter... heck we dated and we don't act like that,” Seong woo said, irritated.

“Like what, exactly?”

“Like other people don't exist besides the two of them when they are together. I know I'm being irrational and a jealous idiot but everytime Niel touches him or hugs him...I just can't help but feel like I'm getting in their way or something,” Seongwoo said, his voice breaking a bit.

Minhyun didn't know what to say or do, because Seongwoo maybe had a right to feel that way. But then he thought of all the times he'd seen Daniel with Seongwoo. The younger boy was in love with Ong, that much was obvious, as he looked at Ong like he had hung the moon and the stars in the sky just for him.

“Seongwoo-yah, Niel loves you. Take it from me, an outsider, and before you interrupt me and tell me that it doesn't mean he doesn't love Jaehwan or has feelings for him, I'll tell you this: even if he does have feelings for Jaehwan, it doesn't change how he feels about you. Ong, he looks at you like you had hung the moon and the stars in the sky just for him. So before you do something you might regret, talk to him.” Minhyun told him, emphasising on the talk part.

“What about Jaehwan? I really don't want to hurt him especially after seeing him like that.” Seongwoo said, laying his head on Minhyun's shoulder. It felt like forever since they had done something like this.

“Don't worry about him, just talk to Daniel first,” Minhyun told him.

Before Seongwoo could answer though, the door to his bedroom with Daniel opened, and the pink-haired boy stood there looking dishevelled and sleepy.

“Seongwoo-yah aren't you coming to bed?” he asked sleepily, stretching his arms above his head, and Seongwoo nearly drooled at the sight of his abs while Minhyun just rolled his eyes.

Then he watched as his friend’s expression did a complete 180 when Daniel rubbed his eyes, looking very much like the cats he liked to pet every time he saw one.

His best friend was completely and utterly in love with Daniel. His expression said it all.

Seongwoo went to join Daniel, and he put his arm around him. “What's the matter baby? Can't sleep without me?” he teased as they went inside their room.

“Shut it hyung,” Daniel replied without any heat, and Seongwoo laughed and kissed his cheek before turning around and saying goodnight to Minhyun, closing the door to their room.

Minhyun shook his head before deciding to head to bed too, as it was almost 1 AM and he had an 8 AM class.

Whoever said college was all about having fun could not have been anymore mistaken.

***

Jaehwan was having that dream again.

He was at the hospital, and the doctor had just told him and his mom that his dad wouldn’t make it and it was best for them to say goodbye. He felt the walls closing in on him, his dad was gone and he would never be able to say goodbye or tell him he was sorry for the angry words he had said during their argument.

That he would give up anything just to have him back in their lives again.  
Then just as he was about to collapse from everything, Daniel was there, holding him, assuring him that it was not his fault his dad had died. Except that voice didn't belong to Daniel this time.

No, this time the voice belonged to Minhyun.

And just as he was about to question what he was doing there, Jaehwan woke up, with a gasp.

He felt disoriented for a few seconds before the pounding headache made him groan as he remembered everything. He had a panic attack because of a project.

Wow, could he have been more pathetic? He wondered loudly as brought his knees up to his chest and hugged himself.

Jaehwan then noticed the figure asleep in the next bed, and it definitely wasn’t Hyunbin. What was Minhyun doing in his room? The older boy disliked coming into their room because of how disorganised everything was.

He always nagged them about it. But him being here meant that he was worried about him, and sometimes especially at times like these, he wasn't sure he deserved a friend like Minhyun.

The older boy had always been there for him, always making him feel better, and tonight he had witnessed something not many people had, aside from his mom, Daniel, and Jisung.

Jaehwan liked to hide his attacks, and he didn't even want Daniel to know but his best friend had found out even before his mom did, thanks to their sleepovers.

Jaehwan slowly got out of bed, ignoring the pounding in his head. It was almost 4 in the morning according to the digital alarm clock on his table.

He made his way to minhyun's bed, slowly tiptoeing and not trusting his clumsy self not to trip on air or the clothes on the floor and wake his friend up, which was ironic because he was about to do just that.

He flopped down unceremoniously on the edge of the bed and moved up a bit to the head of the bed. The bed was slightly bigger than his, thanks to Hyunbin and his lanky arms and long legs.

Minhyun was still asleep, despite Jaeehwan's disruptive arrival, and the sheets tugged around his hips and his pale chest was bare. Jaehwan flushed at the sight of his abs and he quickly shot the thoughts out of his head.

“Hyung?” he called out softly, biting his lip. He knew he was being kinda selfish but he had a headache and he wanted to be cuddled. Daniel had always cuddled him after a panic attack but he didn't think going to his best friend's room who was probably asleep with his boyfriend in his arms was a good idea.

“Hyung,” he hissed out softly, shaking him a bit. Minhyun woke up and groaned, frowning a bit before his face relaxed when he saw Jaehwan.

“Jaehwannie,you okay?” he asked, his voice addled with sleep but the concern in his voice evident.

“Sorry, I had to wake you. Can I sleep here? I don't want to be alone,” Jaehwan answered him. Minhyun didn’t say anything, he just moved around and tried to accommodate him.

Jaehwan smiled at him as he practically plastered himself against Minhyun's front from chest to hips while tugging the sheets to cover himself as he tucked his head into the crook of Minhyun's neck.

“Thank you hyung,” he said softly.

“Anytime, Hwannie” Minhyun replied, closing his eyes, and Jaehwan did the same as he got enveloped in the warmth that was Hwang Minhyun.

Despite being comfortable though, Jaehwan still couldn't sleep, he lifted his head up and stared at Minhyun, and he knew it was sort of creepy but damn the man was handsome.

He remembers the first time he had seen him, he was a bit awestruck by his handsomeness. He had met Ong and Jonghyun first and sure they were handsome too, but nothing prepared him for Hwang Minhyun.

Then Minhyun had spoken and he had been taken aback by his cold tone, until Jonghyun had explained that Minhyun had trouble warming up to strangers.

So he had stayed away from him, until one day when he had been caught outside in the rain on his way to his favourite cafe. He needed his hot cocoa, it was the only thing he looked forward to before heading to the library to write a ten page paper on the history of jazz music, and he had immediately regretted not taking up sewoon’s offer to head to the library directly. He had cursed at the sky loudly when it had started to pour, because it had been a long ass day. Iit had felt never ending and the sudden rain was not helping at all.

“Seriously, after the day I've had. It just had to rain too.” Jaehwan had demanded loudly as he quickly ran into the cafe which was mostly empty since almost everyone was in class.

“Stupid rain,” he had said again, scowling.

He then had heard someone laugh and he jumped. he hadn't seen Minhyun who was seated at the back of the cafe with his laptop.

“First sign of madness is when someone talks to themselves, Jaehwan-ah,” Minhyun had told him, shaking his head.

Jaehwan had just stared at him. This was the first time, Hwang Minhyun had spoken to him without looking at him like he was a nuisance. And he really hadn't know what to say back, but they were luckily interrupted.

“Jaehwannie, want your usual?” Ha Sungwoon, another one of his seniors, had asked with a smile when he spotted him as he came from the back room.

Jaehwan had nodded as his head, still not saying a word. When Sungwoon had handed him his drink, Jaehwan thanked him and was about to pay when sungwoon told him it was on the house and gave him a doughnut, and Jaehwan had the urge to kiss him because he was starving and he hadn't even realised because his mind was on the paper he had to write.

Jaehwan went to sit down when Minhyun waved him over to his table, and again Jaehwan was surprised. He had been living with him for two weeks now and Minhyun had not directly spoken to him even once.

To say he was confused by the sudden change would be an understatement. But nevertheless he joined the black-haired boy and even though it was awkward and a bit uncomfortable, the two had left the cafe feeling more comfortable around each other.

After that things had been easier, and soon, Minhyun became an irreplaceable friend to him.

Jaehwan shook his head at the fond memory now and closed his eyes, and this time he actually fell asleep.

 

***

 

When he woke up from what he could honestly say was some of the best sleep he had had in months , it was several hours later and Minhyun was nowhere to be seen.

He got out of bed and remembered that while he had no class for the time being, he did have his project and still didn't have a solution for his problem. Just thinking about it made his migraine come back.

He looked around the room and snorted when he noticed that his room was noticeably neater. The clothes that were strewn over the floor were gone, and the candy wrappers and whatever else was on the floor seemed to be gone as well.

Of course that clean freak had cleaned up his room and managed not to wake him up and made it to class on time.

Jaehwan did not even realise there was a smile on his face until the door to his room was being opened

“What are you smiling about?” a voice asked, and it was Daniel's. He shrieked and clutched his chest.

“What the…? You scared the crap out of me, Niel” said, still clutching at his chest while his best friend burst out laughing.

“It's not funny, you stupid bunny...hey that rhymed,” Jaehwan said, laughing too while he shoved his best friend who was clutching his stomach still laughing.

Great, the laughing machine was at it again.

“Your...face…” Daniel said between gasps, while Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

“Shouldn't you be in class?” Jaehwan demanded, while Daniel stopped laughing and completely sobered up staring at him.

Shit, he knew that look. Jaehwan didn't like it all, it meant Daniel was worried yet again about him, which was something he had been doing since they were thirteen.

“I'm fine Niel-ah,” he said to him, wanting to wipe that look from his face. Daniel didn’t answer him, just lunged at him and hugged him tight.

“Niel-ah,” he said again, but Daniel hugged him even more tight. Jaehwan was finding it a bit hard to breathe.

“Okay...Niel...can't..breathe,” he gasped out, and Daniel let go off him, but that look was still on his face.

“I'm fine, it was a minor panic attack. Nothing like the one I used to have, so please don't look at me like that. You know how much I hate that,” said Jaehwan as firmly as he can.

A wave of hurt passed on Daniel's face and Jaehwan realised how harsh his words might have sounded.

“ Fine...I won't bother you, you're right. Why should I be worried about you? I'm only your best friend right?” Daniel said, definitely hurt.

Jaehwan wanted to smack his own head against the wall, he knew he hurt Daniel's feelings but he didn't have to be so damn dramatic… he's the dramatic one, not Daniel.

“Niel, I’m sorry, I know how much you care about me and I love you for it but I don't want to make this a big deal, you know how I feel about that,” he said to him.

Daniel didn’t say anything and just hugged him again, and this time Jaehwan didn’t feel suffocated. So he hugged him back and they stayed that way until Daniel pulled away.

“Hey, let's spend the day together, you know like we used too. Go to the arcade, have lunch and then go to a norebang,” Daniel suggested excitedly.

He was sort of relieved that Daniel had dropped the subject about his panic attack, but knowing Daniel he was waiting for another opportunity to ask.

The thought of spending time with his best friend after being deprived of his company for so long sounded like an amazing idea.

But for some reason jaehwan was not looking forward to it, it just didn't excite him like it used to. It must be because he was used to doing all those things with Minhyun.

Wait why was he thinking about Minhyun? Hasn't he been complaining for weeks that his best friend doesn't have time for him? So why was he thinking about the older boy when his best friend was finally spending time with him?

 

He was so confused, when did Minhyun become such a big part of his life?

“ What? You don't want to go?” Daniel asked a bit hurt from jaehwan's lack of response or enthusiasm for that matter.

“It's not that, of course I want to spend time with you, I always do. It's just my project is due soon and I'm having a hard time with it” Jaehwan said feeling a bit guilty about turning down his best friend.

“Oh, anything I can help with?” Daniel offers sweetly and Jaehwan smiles at him.

“I love you Niel, but music is not your strong point” Jaehwan teased. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Fine then, see if I'll ever offer to help again” Daniel said his voice filled with sass making Jaehwan laugh.

Jaehwan was about to say something, when his phone which was charging on the table vibrated.

It was a text from Minhyun that immediately got a smile from Jaehwan.

**_Hey, hope you're feeling better now,_ **

**_im almost done with class and I have free time._ **

**_wanna meet up at the cafe? My treat._ **

Daniel observes as Jaehwan answers whoever it was that was texting him, the smile still on his face. He hasn't seen that smile on his friend since the day they had gotten accepted into the university.

Jaehwan looked genuinely happy, which doesn't make sense because usually after a panic attack, he was always down.

Daniel had to go through a lot just to cheer him up, now he seemed completely different. Who the hell was texting him and why was it bothering him so much?

“You're smiling creepily again” Daniel said teasingly but curiosity was written all over his face when jaehwan lifts up his head to face him.

“ No I wasn't” Jaehwan denies defensively.

“yes you were, and why are you being defensive? Are you hiding something from me jaehwannie? A boyfriend perhaps?” again Daniel's voice was teasing but his eyes were anything but.

Jaehwan suddenly felt irritated, why was Daniel making him feel like he was doing something wrong when he wasn't? He never questioned him about his relationship with seongwoo or any of his other relationships for that matter.

“Like how you kept your relationship with seongwoo-hyung from Me? You don't talk to me about hyung either ” jaehwan said bitterly.

Daniel seemed frozen for a second before he “I don't talk to you about seongwoo.” he repeated slowly.

“ I..mean yeah,” Jaehwan shrugged “ you never _told_ me, you just ..dropped off in the face our friendship niel-ah”.

“that's not fair” Daniel frowned.

“well neither is you casting me aside for hyung”. Jaehwan replies evenly.

“ I don't talk to you about seong woo because it feels _weird,_ I know you're my best friend and we've always told each other everything, but this….ive never felt like this before jaehwan, so talking about it with anyone other than Seongwoo felt weird” Daniel explained, his voice pleading.

Jaehwan  felt guilty now “ I'm sorry for bringing this up, I had no idea you felt that way, but that's the point if you had talked to me about it, I would have understood.”

“ I realise that now but at the time when everything was so new, it wasn't so easy, I never expected to come to college and immediately….it was all very confusing and do you know how hard it was to keep things normal here at the house?

How we had our first time together at 3 in the morning because we didn't want any of you overhearing and feel uncomfortable?” Daniel said, frustration clear in his voice.

“I'm sorry okay, I had no idea, that you both felt the pressure to hide it or minimize the impact”

“ I'm in love with him Jaehwan” Daniel said so honestly.

Jaehwan felt that _weird jealousy,_ that ugly feeling, the _nausea_ underneath the pain of losing  
his best friend.

“And I think he's in love with me, and that's amazing for us, Okay? And I really didn't mean to make you feel replaced or anything” Daniel said and Jaehwan just felt bad.

“ I get it” jaehwan said looking his best friend in the eye “ I didn't mean to make you feel guilty either, it just, sucked that I felt like I was being replaced, and I want you to keep me in the loop, same way you want me to keep you in the loop about my life, I care about your happiness and if that's hyung then good Okay?”

Daniel smiled “ he's so incredible”

“Okay now you're being cheesy niel-ah” jaehwan teased, the jealousy was still there and part of him did wish he was the one with Daniel, but he was also genuinely happy that Daniel was happy.

Daniel shoves at him, his cheeks red with embarrassment, causing jaehwan to cackle, he kinda felt a little bit better after talking to his friend.

“I love you okay” Daniel says kissing jaehwan's cheek.

“I love you too, cheeseball. I pity seongwoo-hyung for being your boyfriend” jaehwan teased to get rid of the warm feeling that he felt when Daniel said he loved him.

Daniel laughed and tackled him down on the bed, and started tickling him like when they were kids and he started shrieking loudly.

“ what are you guys doing?” a voice asked from the door causing them to spring apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to thank anyone who gave kudos and wrote me some comments. Thank you guys so much.
> 
> I get more motivated when I see people reading my works since I write to improve my grammar and English.
> 
> So please let me know what you think guys. 
> 
> P.s don't kill me because of the cliffhanger.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some comments...im always thirsty for those guys.
> 
> And some kudos, they are all highly appreciated 
> 
> It's un-betad...im actually looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested let me know please.


End file.
